‘Cause I can’t stop loving you
by Cloudnine3000
Summary: Songfic+One shot:: Marron is leaving Japan because of Trunks, but Trunks is in love with her! will Trunks stop her from leaving Japan?


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor the characters! A/N: Hey everybody! I came up with this story when I heard this song.... aww Well, go and read it!  
  
'Cause I can't stop loving you...  
  
Marron smiled, today was the day she would leave Japan and move to America, there would she make a great career as a writer, well, she hoped of coarse. But wanting to have a great career wasn't the main reason, she, Marron Chestnut wanted to create a whole new life! She would hopefully soon forget her "biggest crush" that was of coarse Trunks Briefs, how she hated him! He had run off with one of her best friends! All right, she hadn't told him that she liked him...a lot, but it was not very decent of him to run off with her friend! She growled as her suitcase didn't close properly, after she tried to fix it a couple of times, which resulted as "still not closed" she sighed and sat down on her bed. She stared at her alarm clock and noted it was time to hit the sack, she changed into her white silk nightgown, brushed her teeth and crawled into her bed. Slowly tiredness overtook her and brought her into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Trunks rolled over for the ninth time, he just couldn't sleep. Again he rolled over and lay on his back for a while, some thoughts slipped into his mind, he remembered the look Marron gave him when her friend Emily asked him to walk with her. Yes, Emily was nice, but not like Marron, she was so much more then Emily! He knew Marron had a crush on him, he knew it all along, but he hadn't dared to ask her, he was a coward and he hated it! Why couldn't he just say to her that he loved her? Why was love so difficult? Tomorrow would Marron leave, she had asked him to drive her to the airport, of coarse he agreed, but what would he say? I'm gonna miss you? I love you? I see you around sometime? I love you? Have fun? Goodbye? I love you? Why did that "I love you" thought continuously pop up again? Should he say that to her? Just as she was about to leave? Trunks decided that he would say that he loved her, he had to promise himself that he wouldn't chicken out this time, as it was his last chance! He smiled, rolled on his side and fell asleep.  
  
So you're leaving in the morning  
  
On the early train  
  
Well, I could say everything's alright  
  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
  
Got your ticket, got your suitcase  
  
Got your leaving smile  
  
Oh, I could say that's the way it goes  
  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
  
That I was lying  
  
'Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I  
  
The next morning Marron woke up, feeling a little nervous, and rolled out of her bed. She walked to the bathroom, stripped out of her clothes, and turned on the shower. The cool water on her skin woke her up a little more, as she began to wash herself her thoughts began to wander to a certain purple haired guy. I wish he just said that everything will be all right and that he loved me...nah, if he did that I must be really dreaming. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about him and turned off the shower. She grabbed her favourite pink fluffy towel and dried herself off with it, changed into her clothes and walked downstairs. 18 smiled at her when she walked in, her dad were as usual reading the newspaper and master Roshi lay on the couch reading his porn magazines. "Good morning" she said and sat down ready to eat her breakfast. "Morning sweetheart" 18 and Krillen said and both smiled at her, 18 placed a plate with eggs and bacon in front of Marron. "Thanks mommy" Marron said and began eating, she noticed the worried faces her parents gave her and tried to ignore them. A little later after she had eaten she got her suitcase and waited outside for Trunks to arrive.  
  
When Trunks had woken up he jumped into the shower, washing himself and flew down the stairs to get his breakfast. "So, you're up early!?" Bulma mentioned as she saw Trunks stuffing his breakfast into his mouth. "I've no time to talk!" Trunks said between bites and swallows, when finally finished he cleaned his face with a napkin, grabbed his C.C jacket and capsule and ran outside. A couple of minutes later Trunks was flying over some islands, he was close to master Roshi's island. Finally he saw the island and flew down, he noticed Marron wearing a black/hot pink shirt and dark blue jeans. As he landed 18 and Krillen walked outside saying their "goodbyes" and "I miss you's" to Marron and hugged her. He threw down the capsule, revealing a little plane with the C.C logo on it, he waited till they finished, Krillen walked towards the plane and placed Marron's suitcase in the plane and gave a short nod to Trunks. With one last kiss of 18, Marron turned and walked towards the plane and hopped in. Trunks got in too and closed the doors, 5 minutes later they were flying towards the airport. Not knowing what to say, he tried not to stare at her, while Marron was trying not to stare at him, both were looking out of the corner of their eyes to each other. He felt stupid for not saying anything to her, he even didn't dare to speak at her as a friend! The way to the airport was shared in silence.  
  
We took a taxi to the station  
  
Not a word was said  
  
And I saw you walk across the row  
  
Maybe the last time I don't know  
  
Feeling humble, couldn't rumble  
  
On the railway track  
  
Oh, when I hear the whistle blow  
  
I walk away and you won't know  
  
That I'll be crying  
  
'Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I  
  
Marron looked out the window and noticed that they were near the airport and that it was snowing, white snowflakes were falling down, flying into the city's beneath them. It hadn't snowed since...she couldn't remember anymore, she smiled, she always had wished for a white Christmas! And now she was leaving! She slowly looked at Trunks, observing him, she really loved him, and she wanted to scream that she loved him! She tried to suppress the feeling and tried to concentrate of something else. She felt that they were landing, so she slowly fastened her seatbelt and waited till they landed. After a soft landing she got up waiting for Trunks to open the doors, then she hopped out waiting again for Trunks to emerge.  
  
Trunks opened the doors and grabbed Marron's suitcase, slowly walking out the plane, wanting Marron to miss her flight. He placed the suitcase outside the plane and stared at her, she stared at him. Now is the moment! Say it! Come on! You're not going to chicken out are you? He thought. He took a deep breath, she looked at him curiously. "Marron, I...I..er.." darned! Why can't I jut say it? "I.......I am going to miss you..." Stupid stupid! Why am I so pathetic? Marron gave him a smile "I am going to miss you too Trunks, but I have to go now, bye!" she gave him a peck on his cheek, and waved at him when she left into the airport. He watched her as she left, feeling stupid. A little voice in his head popped up and said that he should go after her, he began to doubt, I love her! He screamed in his head and began to run into the airport, ignoring the looks people gave him.  
  
(Even try)  
  
I always be here by your side  
  
(Why, why, why)  
  
I never wanna to say goodbye  
  
I'm always here if you change your mind  
  
So you're leaving in the morning  
  
On the early train  
  
Well, I could say everything's alright  
  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
  
But that would be lying  
  
Tears were falling from her eyes, she almost ran to the gate were she was supposed to leave. She looked back once, she had to wait in line till she could go onboard. Was this it? Was this what she wanted? Those nervous thoughts had come back, this was no time to think about it if she should leave or not! She looked up, "Ma'am, your ticket please?" Marron looked at the friendly face of the stewardess. "Ma'am your ticket?" Marron looked at her like she was saying something she didn't understand. "I would like your ticket please, you're holding up the line!" the stewardess held up her hand. Thoughts were spinning around Marron's head as she gave her ticket. "Thank you ma'am, this way to the plane please" as the stewardess pointed towards the gate. Marron nodded after he received her ticket and walked to the gate, she closed her eyes, she knew what to do and walked, she just walked.  
  
Trunks was running through the airport, franticly searching Marron. Sudden he remembered the number of the gate, nine! It was number nine! He ran away searching a nine. Finally finding it he ran towards the gate, which was closed. NOOOOOOO! He screamed in his head as he arrived "Miss, could you tell me when this gate closed?" A stewardess looked around "The gate just closed 4 minutes ago, why?" "Shit!" he screamed, "Do you know which plane it is?" "Sure, there it is" she pointed to a blue one who was just about to take off.  
  
Marron closed her eyes, the plane was about to take off, tears fell from her eyes as she smiled. This was it, still not sure if it was the right decision, but she was about to know if the plane was away from the ground. She looked around her and saw people waving at family, of coarse they couldn't see them, but it was just the thought.  
  
Trunks looked down, tears were emerging from his sad eyes, he just couldn't believe it! The only love in his life had just taken off in a plane! He turned around and walked away from the gate. "Sir!" the stewardess called him. He turned to her towards her "What is it?" "If you are looking for someone," she pointed towards a blonde girl "She was acting a little strange and walked back to the gate when she was in the plane" Trunks eyes widened "T...t..thank you" he said as he walked towards the blonde girl.  
  
Marron watched as the plane disappeared in the air, lowering her head and smiled, she truly felt a lot better now! "Marron!" she heard someone shout out. She recognized the voice immediately and turned around with one swift movement. He had come for her! She smiled as he ran, almost flew to her. She began to run towards him too.  
  
He finally reached her, he grabbed her waist and hugged her. "Trunks, you came!" she murmured, hugging him closely. "Marron! I love you!" he whispered in her ear. "I love you too! I loved you all along!" she whispered. He gave her a long passionate kiss, not caring if anyone watched them. "Coming home for Christmas?" Trunks asked and grinned. Marron nodded "Yep, and I'm staying forever with you" she smiled and kissed him.  
  
'Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I  
  
Why should I even try  
  
'Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I  
  
Why should I  
  
Why should I  
  
Tell me why  
  
Why should I even try  
  
  
  
Song by: Phil Collins - I can't stop loving you  
  
A/N: soooo? What do you think? Please REVIEW! I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! (A little early but whatever)  
  
I hope it's going to snow in our country....* * * * * * * * 


End file.
